Strange Occurences
by CrayonGoddess
Summary: The members of Angel Investigations take a case for an old friend of Angel's which leads them into a village where the villagers aren't exactly happy to see them. This is a crossover of Angel characters into the land of Resident Evil 4.
1. Chapter 1

Strange Occurences

Chapter 1

The helicopter lands in a clearing in an otherwise wooded area. Voices can be heard within as a door opens on the side. Five figures step out into the darkness; Angel, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, Charles Gunn, Winifred Burkle, and Cordelia Chase.

Wesley looks around at the surroundings and mutters, "looks deserted." Angel sticks his head back into the helicopter and tells the pilot to come back in exactly two hours for the pick-up. He then takes his place in the group as the helicopter flies away.

Cordelia looks at Angel demandingly and says, "So now are we going to find out why you decided to be all secretive about this mission?"

Angel sighs and begins, "I got a call about a week ago. Not on the hotel line, on my personal line. An old friend wanted me to check out some strange occurrences around here for him."

Gunn interrupts, "Strange occurrences? As in vampires, right?"

Angel shakes his head, "I'm not really sure what we can expect here. What he explained…"

Gunn interrupts again, "So you decided to bring Fred into this too? Why did you decide that we needed to risk her life here too?"

Fred tries to intervene, "Come on guys, I…"

Angel interrupts her, "Fred's here because she's part of the team. I wouldn't have her out here if I didn't have complete confidence in her, in all of you. I don't know what we're going to be up against here and I want to have all available resources at hand."

Wesley sighed, and looked over at Fred. He remains quiet, but has a slight doubt in Angel's logic. After taking a moment to think, he speaks, "Do we get the pleasure of being acquainted with your friend?"

Angel motions toward a nearby path leading into the woods, "He has a cabin just up that path."

Gunn says, "More of a solitary type, huh?" With an added note of sarcasm he adds under his voice, "Wonder how the two of them got along so well."

Angel hears Gunn's comment, but decides to let it slide for now. He turns toward the path and says, "Let's go."

Angel begins walking, with an uncharacteristicly quietCordelia right in step with him. Gunn turns and reaches for Fred's hand, before they follow Angel and Cordy. Wesley has a look of slight pain cross his face as he watches Gunn and Fred walk hand-in-hand, but he shakes it off and makes up the end of the procession.

As they continue onward, the path turns into what looks like a crude road. Gunn remarks, "Looks like the red carpet's made of dirt." Nobody responds, as the wind picks up and a crow flies in front of them. The five of them keep walking until they reach a small poorly lit cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon reaching the cabin Angel says, "My friend likes his privacy. You all wait here for a minute; I'll let him know we're here." He then takes another step toward the cabin.

Cordelia starts to say something just as a shot rings out through the silence that had existed moments before. Gunn shouts, "What the hell?"

In an instant, Angel was through one of the front windows and out of sight. Fred panics and runs for the front door with Gunn and Wesley running to protect her from any harm.

At the moment that all the chaos began happening, Cordelia began to have one of her head-splitting visions. She falls to the ground, her body thrashing around as she envisions being surrounded by blurry menacing figures.

When the vision ceases five minutes later, she finds herself on the ground covered in dry, dusty dirt. Stumbling to her feet, she looks around while holding her head. "Angel?" she called towards to cabin.

After receiving no answer, she walks toward the front of the cabin. Again she calls out, "Angel?" Cordelia then looks inside the front window. An unfamiliar man lies on the floor with an axe protruding from his back. She silently wonders if this is the 'friend' that Angel had been coming to help.

She could see no other people around, let alone the other members of Team Angel. She sighs and asks herself, "What am I going to do now?"

Sighing again, she walks over to the front door of the cabin and turns the doorknob. Upon entering, an overwhelming smell of rotting meat and burnt eggs fills her nose. She gags a little and begins to rethink her choice to enter.

Cordelia tries to be as quiet and cautious as she can be as she continues farther into the cabin past the body. She walks past a fireplace with a kettle over it and figures out where the burning part of the odor is coming from. Out of courtesy, and partly in an attempt to minimize the smell, she picks up a nearby metal pole and uses it to pull the kettle away from the fire.

When she goes to put the kettle on what appears to be a dining room table, she notices for the first time that the table is covered with bird carcasses. Apparently the owner of the cabin had been snacking on them for a month or more. Totally appalled, she drops the kettle and the metal pole.

As much as she wanted to tear her eyes away from the sight before her, she could not. With much effort she managed to will her legs to work to back away from the table. Unfortunately this makes her fall right into the arms of a person that has just walked out of a room behind her.

Cordelia screams and then trying to regain composure turns to look at this newcomer. The person carries a handgun in one hand and a palm pilot in another. She is dressed in a long skin-tight red dress with a slit down the side, and black high heels. Her skin is pale as snow, and her hair is black as night. And the color of her eyes was anyone's guess with the sunglasses she is wearing. The woman looked about as shocked to see Cordelia as Cordelia was to see her.

The new woman studies Cordelia and then speaks, "Well, well. Looks like this village is becoming a tourist attraction."

Cordelia indignantly answers, "I'll have you know I'm…" The woman cuts her off by aiming her gun at Cordelia's forehead.

The woman says, "Who are you working for?"

Cordelia retorts, "Angel Investigations. Maybe you've heard of us, we help the hopeless."

The woman laughed, "That man over the floor over there looks pretty hopeless. How are you going to help him?" At this point the woman lowered her weapon, but did not put it away all together.

Cordelia stutters for a moment trying to think of a response before asking, "And who exactly are YOU working for? Did you kill that man?"

The woman aims her gun at Cordelia again and starts to speak.


End file.
